


Charm

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: He felt the ball of nerves in his stomach and he could already feel his face flushing. He cleared his throat and the table went silent. "Um, Kendall and I have an announcement," he paused nervously. "Oh my gods, are you pregnant?" Aunt Piper said, her face completely ashen.OR Percy and Annabeth's son is as charming as his dad.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Charm

"Ready to do this?" His girlfriend looked at him. He looked into her shocking blue eyes and nodded. It was time that they told their parents about their relationship. The timing was perfect. The Jacksons and the Graces were having their weekly dinner and he and Kendall just confirmed their relationship only a few days prior. Though they've known each other since they were born, he and Kendall didn't begin to see each other in a romantic light until their early teens. Now, at the ripe age of fifteen, they finally got the guts to begin a relationship. It was just a matter of telling the parents now.

"Nervous?"

"Your dad scares me." Uncle Jason was one of his favorite people in the world, but he's seen how the man acted when a boy was in proximity of his daughter.

She snorted, "You've known him since you were born. How is that possible?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at guys around you? He's about two seconds away from pulling a sword out and castrating any teen male that steps within a ten feet radius of you."

She patted his head, condescendingly, to which he glared at her. "It'll be fine, Dad loves you."

"Sure, we'll see how he feels when he realizes I'm the boy kissing you."

They walked into the kitchen and sat in their seats. It was a fairly full table with the two fathers at the ends, the moms on one side with his mother sitting next to his sister, Alexandra, and he, Kendall, and the younger Grace, Liam, sitting on the other. Dinner proceeded as usual. It was always an eventful, happy time and these dinners have been held between the families for as long as he could remember.

Once the younger kids were dismissed from the table, Kendall poked his side. It was time. He felt the ball of nerves in his stomach and he could already feel his face flushing. He cleared his throat and the table went silent. "Um, Kendall and I have an announcement," he paused nervously.

"Oh my gods, are you pregnant?" Aunt Piper said, her face completely ashen.

He whipped his head to her and stared with wide eyes, "No! Not that! Kendall is my friend of a girl now." Realizing what he said, he immediately sputtered, "No! Girlfriend. But, not girl _friend._ Girlfriend, like the one you kiss and do stuff with. Kendall is my girlfriend."

He could feel the warmth in his cheeks flushing and he consciously willed himself to diminish the red blush. To his left, his father snickered loudly with laughter while on his right, he heard Kendall's head thud to the table. _Smooth, Jackson._ His mother looked like she was struggling to keep her laughter at bay and he risked a glance to the Graces. Aunt Piper had a huge grin on her face, but Uncle Jason just looked at him with shock.

"Damn it," his mother interrupted the silence. "I can't believe you inherited Percy's charm."

"Yeah, he did!" The proud smile on his father's face instantly fell into a frown when he realized what his mom actually meant. "Hey! I would like to point out that my charm was good enough to impress you." His father sat back with a triumphant grin.

"Oh, shut up, I always made the first move. Plus, that charm got us into a very uncomfortable conversation about sex with not only your mother, but also another with Chiron," his mother said, rolling her eyes. He could see his dad physically wince at the memories.

"What the hell do you mean by 'do stuff with'?" Uncle Jason said, cutting off the conversation at the other end of the table.

"Huh?" He (rather idiotically) responded.

"You said, and I quote, 'girlfriend like the one you kiss _and do stuff with.'_ So, I repeat, what the hell do you mean by that?" He cowered under Uncle Jason's stare.

"No! I didn't mean anything bad. I just wasn't thinking! Like holding hands and going on dates! Not like sex stuff, just regular couple stuff." He ran his fingers nervously through his blonde hair. _Good gods_ , he was digging his grave.

"Preston!" Kendall slapped his shoulder.

Aunt Piper let out an enormous laugh, "Pres, you are your father's child."

Uncle Jason's stare broke into a small grin as he laughed at his friend's expense. "And, that is why I'm okay with this because you're exactly like Percy, which means you're going to be a very well-behaved, yet awkward boyfriend."

"I'm still in the room!" His father yelled, indignantly.

Yeah, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.


End file.
